The power within
by MissKagome
Summary: Where the show left off. Kagome learns her true human form power, one that is her own and not reborn from kikyo.Fluffy. Pairings. InuKa Mirsan
1. Default Chapter

Hello! MissKagome here.  
  
Very happy to have started writing on fanfiction again.^^  
  
First Inu fic. Hope you all enjoy! Please review.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
An eerie fog settled in the air, clinging to the tall buildings and small houses.  
  
The parking lots, sidewalks, and roads were empty.  
  
Papers and trash blew silently away down the road and alley ways of Tokyo.  
  
The shrill beastly dog's barking echoed off the brick walls.  
  
Suddenly the fog started to evaporate, leaving behind only the freshness of a new day.  
  
"Another day," Kagome sighed as she tore open her pink curtains which looked out upon the old shrine. "That means another day of demon hunting ahead of me."  
  
She closed the curtains back up quickly, and sighed as she lay back down in her bed.  
  
"Inuyasha........I'll let him wait a while."  
  
She soon drifted off to a peaceful slumber.  
  
Only seconds had passed before she jumped up, quite startled by Inuyasha's upset voice.  
  
"Idiot!" he scolded her. "Don't go back to sleep NOW!" He then hopped from her window onto the floor.  
  
Kagome squinted her eyes, scanning Inuyasha's angry face for a moment. Then simply replied,  
  
"How long WERE you watching Inuyasha?"  
  
"What are you talking about? You say it like I was sitting outside your window all NIGHT or something!" snapped inuyasha as he turned to the wall, sticking his chin up in the air. "Feh! Stupid kagome." He muttered crossing his arms.  
  
"And would it be that bad of a thing if you were watching from the window all night?" Kagome asked-a bit flustered.  
  
"Spare me!" growled Inuyasha as he rose to his feet.  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
"Ah! Why do you always do that?!"  
  
"Hmph! Well I'm going to take a shower, so you stay here and DON'T move!" replied Kagome as she grabbed a towel from the floor and headed into the bathroom.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Welp...There is my first chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed it! 


	2. Are you done yet?

Chapter two!  
  
*kagome opens door and closes it quickly with a call of sorry back to Inuyasha.*  
  
Inuyasha: You are home early! How about knocking first? Huh?  
  
Kagome: Sorry Inuyasha! Forgot that Tuesday nights are your, "Dress up and sing along to the Musical CATS" night!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Minutes passed.  
  
Inuyasha, still sitting on the floor. Every once in a while peering back over his shoulder at the bathroom kagome's door.  
  
"Are you done yet!?" he called to her, one ear twitching.  
  
"In a minute Inuyasha! You know it's not that easy for a girl in my time to go more then three days without bathing," Kagome called out from behind the bathroom door. "Just don't come in ok?"  
  
"hmp...Like I'd even WANT to. I can't wait all day kagome!"  
  
"Alright, alright I'm coming out!" she called as she pushed open her bedroom door.  
  
"Hey," Inuyasha started, an eyebrow raised slightly interested. "What's wrong with your mouth? Is it bleeding or something?"  
  
"No," Kagome replied gritting her teeth. "It's called lipstick. Grow up Inuyasha."  
  
"Fine, Whatever. Can we please go now?" Inuyasha said as he walked over to her window.  
  
He sensed a familiar sad presence behind him coming from Kagome.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
Kagome was sitting on her bed, shoulders slumped forward and head down.  
  
"Nothing," She sighed wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "We'd better get going. I'm sure the others are waiting for us." She finished as she picked up her bag and headed for her open window.  
  
"Kagome," said Inuyasha as he put his hand on her shoulder. "You uh, look fine with or without that stuff on your face."  
  
She smiled at him, making him feel a bit uneasy so he quickly took his hand off her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha.....I needed to hear that." Kagome said as inuyasha hopped out of her window and onto the ground with her on his back.  
  
"Good.....glad that's over." Inuyasha mumbled only half meaning it as they hopped into the well.  
  
"Whew!" Kagome sighed after Inuyasha helped her and her stuff out of the well.  
  
"Remind me never to bring so much stuff again!"  
  
"You know it." Inuyasha replied coldly.  
  
Suddenly the wind picked up.  
  
Then out of the bushes sprang a small twister, revealing Koga as it stopped by the well.  
  
"Grr...not him again!" Inuyasha barked, cracking his fingers into fists. 


	3. kagome, kagome

Hey everyone....just wanted to let you know that I will be going away for two weeks.  
  
Will write when I come back. ^^  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
lastchapter-  
  
Suddenly the wind picked up. Then out of the bushes came a small twister revealing koga as it stopped by the well.  
  
"Grr, not him again!" Inuyasha barked, cracking his fingers into a fist.  
  
"Oh no," Kagome started stepping between them. "lets not start another fight already."  
  
"Who's starting a fight here? Not me!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.  
  
"I picked up on your scent kagome and came to see you." Koga said as he stepped in front of kagome so they were face to face.  
  
"How nice." Kagome said gritting her teeth as he cupped her hands in his.  
  
"Tell me again kagome, why are you still hanging around this pup when you could be clothed in special furs spending the day with me?" Koga asked giving her skirt a little tug.  
  
Inuyasha was about to pounce on him when kagome spoke up.  
  
"I for one koga, would rather not date a man such as yourself who wears skirts as short as me!" And with that she walked off with inuyasha dragging her bag behind her.  
  
Koga was shocked. "Hey!" he yelled at them. "For your information you little prick, I'm not wearing a skirt! I'm wearing formal furs a strong and wise wolf leader like me SHOULD wear!"  
  
"Whatever koga...it still looks like a skirt to me!" Kagome beamed back at him.  
  
Koga sat dumb founded on the edge of the bone eater's well. "Damn that girl." He scowled.  
  
Soon Inuyasha and kagome were at kaede's hut.  
  
"Ah....here at last. Hope they haven't waited long."  
  
Kagome hesitateda, sensing the feeling of tension from Inuyasha who was standing behind her.  
  
She turned to him, raising her eyes to his as she moved closer to him.  
  
"Inuyasha," She started as he cut her off, his tone soft and low.  
  
"If you want," he started. Then raised his voice. "You can go running off to koga cuz I'm SURE he's out there waiting for you!"  
  
"Inuyasha! How could you say that to me? I don't want to be with koga, I want to be with you! And besides, we haven't even kissed yet! Why would I,"  
  
"Yeah....we haven't...." Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Inuyasha moved in closer until he felt kagome's quick breathing against him.  
  
"Are you sure you wa." Kagome started as she felt his lips brush against her's.  
  
"Hey you guys!!" shippo exclaimed, jumping up on kagome's shoulder.  
  
Before shippo knew it he was on the ground with a rather large bump on top his head.  
  
"Thanks allot you annoying brat!" Inuyasha spat at him as he walked into the hut.  
  
"What?" Shippo asked. "What did I do?"  
  
Kagome shook her head with a sigh and replied,  
  
"Maybe when you're a bit older you'll understand."  
  
Shippo blinked a few times not getting quite what she said. He looked at her again noticing that familiar sad face.  
  
Kagome got up and walked off a bit of ways through the village.  
  
"Kagome! Where are you going?!" Shippo called to her. She didn't hear him though being too lost in thought.  
  
"Maybe.....maybe inuyasha didn't really want to kiss me. He probably felt pressured to. I wonder if he was thinking of kikyo when he went to kiss me."  
  
The thought of that brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"Damn that kikyo! I'm not going to let her get in the way of things again!" kagome said aloud.  
  
Suddenly a voice interrupted her clouded thoughts.  
  
"Flower?" the sweet little voice asked her again.  
  
Kagome kneeled down to face the little girl holding a basket of wild flowers as she reached up to kagome with two beautiful pink and yellow wild flowers.  
  
"Oh. Thank you." Kagome answered taking the flowers to her nose breathing in the sweet smells of spring. "You're welcome." The little girl cooed as she skipped away.  
  
As kagome gazed at the entwined flowers she suddenly felt a stinging sensation on her neck.  
  
She slapped the spot on her neck where the stinging was.  
  
"Such a sweet taste too." Was myoga's uttered response as his flat body floated to the ground.  
  
"What do you want?" kagome said not wanting to hear what she already knew.  
  
"You must know by now lady kagome, that it is not wise to stray far from the group with the shikon shards around your neck that you carry." He ventured as he hopped to her shoulder.  
  
Kagome sighed and started to walk back to kaede's hut.  
  
~Back at the hut.~  
  
"WHAT?" Inuyasha screeched as he jerked shippo around by the collar. "You mean to say that idiot of a girl just walked off somewhere?"  
  
Shippo nodded slowly, cringing as inuyasha threw him to the ground.  
  
"Great....now I have to waste more time to go searching for kagome!"  
  
"Have some respect Inuyasha!" Miroku called to him. "Shippo said that kagome seemed sad when she left."  
  
"hm....so it's all my fault again eh kagome?" Inuyasha said aloud as he ran and jumped in the air to search out over the village for her.  
  
"Kagome." He thought as a wave of peace laid over him automatically as he said her name. "Just hold on until I find you!."  
  
Miroku's words rushed past in his head. "She seemed sad when she left." He had told him.  
  
"I hate to see her cry. And I hate that I'm the one that makes her cry. She never smiles anymore. I miss that."  
  
A smile spread on his lips as a picture of kagome smiling entered his mind.  
  
"Don't you know you're all I ever think about?" "Maybe......I don't show it enough." He thought sadly. 


	4. Important to me and the wondering hand

Suddenly Inuyasha saw a walking kagome heading back the ways he came down below in the village.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down infront of her.  
  
As she jumped back in surprise, Inuyasha caught hold of her shoulders, bringing her in closer to him.  
  
"Kagome," he started as he stared into her eyes, a look of pure worry across them.  
  
"So that's why I always come back." She thought softly.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha started again. "Why are you sad?"  
  
She hesitated for a moment, then slumped her shoulders forward and bowed her head.  
  
"Did you,.....did you really want to kiss me before, or did you just feel like you had to"  
  
Inuyasha was taken back by what she asked him.  
  
"Of course I wanted to kiss you, you dumbie!"  
  
Kagome's shoulders were still slumped, but she raised her face to look at him, fresh salty tears clouding her eyes.  
  
"What about you and kiky-"she started to say but Inuyasha pulled her to him and squeezed her tightly like if he was afraid that she would float away suddenly.  
  
"I can't answer you that yet. But I can tell you that nothings going to stop me from protecting you. You-you're important to me." He replied resting his chin on her head.  
  
"So, there really is an, 'Us'?"  
  
"Of course! Why do you think I'm standin around here for?"  
  
"Ah....young love." Myoga cooed as he watched them both have another spat from his safety on the tall blades of grass.  
  
He had managed to hop off kagome's shoulder when the hugging began.  
  
"Now I must make the long journey to lady kaede's hut." He said aloud hopping from one blade of grass to another.  
  
"They will most defiantly want to hear the news I have for them!"  
  
Myoga thought with a most demanding gaze.  
  
~Kaede's hut.~  
  
"I hope they're all right." Sango said staring out the window.  
  
"I trust Inuyasha has probably found kagome and made up with her already." Miroku said, quite obviously reaching his hand up to pat sango's behind.  
  
"Baka baka you filthy monk!" sango yelled as she slapped him upside the head.  
  
"She must really like me!" Miroku thought dreamly as he lay paralyzed on the floor from sango's slap.  
  
"Such a cute monk. I only wish his wondering hand would take a day off once in a while." Sango thought as a small light of hope filled up her heart as she walked towards the window to gaze out and wait for Inuyasha and Kagome to return.  
  
"Oh brother," Shippo whined as he sat around the small fire with kaede. "Not them too."  
  
"Aye shippo....I think ye are right." Kaede said with a small smile as she watched the fire pop and crack with fiery light. 


	5. Goodnight, sweetdreams

After everyone was seated and quietly waiting for Myoga's important news, he cleared his throat and began.  
  
"I believe," he started, pausing to look everyone in the eye.  
  
"WELL, what is it?" an impatient Inuyasha asked.  
"I believe." Myoga started again. "That I have some news on the Jewel." He finished.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome asked, starting to get a bit impatient herself.  
  
"Eh....I forget."  
  
*Everyone yelling at Myoga.*  
  
"Wait! Wait! Let me sleep on it and maybe it will come to me." A flustered and ear throbbing flea exclaimed at the top of his lungs while flinging his arms about.  
  
~later that night~  
  
"Goodnight everyone." A sleepy Kagome said.  
  
"Goodnight Sango." Miroku grinned.  
  
"AAaiiee! GOODNIGHT MIROKU!" Sango yelled in his ear, slapping him across the face.  
  
"Goodnight Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling at him.  
  
He smiled back and watched her fall asleep, Inuyasha's face being the last thing she saw, having it stuck in her mind.  
  
Kagome awoke the next morning, the startling feeling of something not right bothering her immensely.  
She looked around. Everyone was there. Wait, Everyone except Inuyasha.  
  
She slowly crept out of her sleeping bag so as not to wake Shippo, then head outside to look for Inuyasha.  
  
She walked a few steps away from the hut then stopped mid step. Something tugged at her to go straight into the woods.  
  
Kagome knew there was a clearing in the woods and thought maybe Inuyasha had gone there to be by himself like how he always sits in the trees at night.  
  
As the clearing grew closer Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice-and someone elses.  
  
A young woman's.  
  
Kikyo's.  
  
She listened carefully, her heart skipping a bit every time Kikyo said, "Inuyasha."  
  
And her heart drooping ever time he said her name.  
  
They were sitting side by side in the clearing.  
  
Kagome slowly took baby steps towards them, stopping abruptly when her a twig snapped under her shoe causing Inuyasha and Kikyo to look up.  
  
"Oh.....It's you. Are you detecting any jewels or something?" Inuyasha asked, shifting uncomfortably under her gaze.  
  
"In...Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice peeped quietly. 


	6. This can't be happening!

"In.....Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice peeped quietly.  
  
"Why do you seem so confused?" Kikyo asked, eyeing the glossy eyed girl.  
  
Kagome took two steps backward saying out loud as if to confirm it,  
  
"When I went to sleep.....you weren't here." She said pointing to Kikyo. "And....this...is different. This is not right. Something's wrong!"  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha started, his eyes calm and cool as his reactions. "I thought you understood about kikyo. I thought I explained to you how I could never forget her. I thought you knew that Kikyo and I were meant for eachother, and that you..." his voice trailed off, almost a bit sad and quiet. "You were only the shard detector that met me by accident."  
  
"Accident you say...." Kagome said, her head lowered to her chest, her bangs covering her eyes now forming with tears. "Are you saying that we met by accident? That I'm just an accident with time? That......our relationship.......was just an accident?"  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha comforted softly reaching a hand out to her.  
  
"No! I understand," Kagome said not bothering to wipe the small tears starting to overflow in her eyes. "Inuyasha," she asked quietly while slowly backing away into the darkness of the woods. "Did you ever think,....that maybe....just maybe if you died that day with kikyo. That you might have been born in my time and we could've met, because our souls our meant for eachother? That, that "accident with time" was really my soul trying to find you?"  
  
Kikyo stood still listening. True her body was formed of hatred for Inuyasha, and maybe her soul really did now belong to that girl, but now that girl had disapeard into the woods where kikyo couldn't see that far. Or hear her faint whispering.  
  
But Inuyasha did.  
  
"That maybe....you are meant to let go of the past and try to love the kikyo in me, but not because I'm her reincarnation, but because...In a way I'm the kikyo you love and more?" Kagome said faintly, hoping Inuyasha heard every word she spoke so slowly.  
  
"...I've learned my true human form power Inuyasha, one that is not reborn from Kikyo. It's Love. Loving for who or what something is.....and so much more." She finished silently turning and running back towards the hut.  
  
Inuyasha stood dumbfounded. He couldn't speak. His head hurt from all the thinking and choosing he had gone through.  
  
"Have I made the wrong choice?" he thought to himself, looking back at the cold and lifeless small bit of soul he thought he loved kikyo, to the broken hearted and spilling over soul that he felt a deep connection with, Kagome.  
  
Kagome slowed to a small walk once the hut was in view.  
  
"If he really loves me he will come." She kept repeating to herself.  
  
"Please Inuyasha.....love me."  
  
She stopped at the steps to kaede's hut and sighed, wiping away the last but not the end of her salty cold tears. "He didn't come." 


	7. What you meant to me

Kagome ripped open the bamboo made door and stood still for a few moments.  
  
Sango and kaede were awake and jumped at her entrance.  
  
"I want to know what is going on and I want to know now!"  
  
"What do ye mean child?" Kaede asked with a worried expression on her face.  
  
Before Kagome blew her steam she calmed herself before she started to talk again, sniffling just a bit.  
  
"Well.... When I went to sleep last night Inuyasha and Kikyo weren't together." She replied coolly with full attitude.  
  
Miroku had awaken from all the commotion and had given Sango a confused and sad expression on hearing kagome's words.  
  
"Lady Kagome," Miroku started slowly. "Are you saying you don't remember anything that has happened this last week?"  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
Sango sighed, stood up and took kagome by the hand leading her outside.  
  
"Let's take a walk shall we?" she said leading her towards the meadows and hills, far away from the forest for kagome's sake.  
  
~A little while later.~  
  
After talking for some time kagome sat, knees up to chest, arms linked around knees, head turned sideways staring away into the unknown.  
  
"So......You're saying that Inuyasha choose kikyo over me?"  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome." Sango comforted her.  
  
"It's not fair." She whinned quietly, burying her face into her knees and crying.  
  
She didn't care if sango saw her cry. She didn't care about anything anymore.  
  
"Sango, I want to go home."  
  
Kagome's vision became fuzzy and she blinked a few times, finding herself utterly and completely alone in total darkness.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
She blinked her eyes trying to find sango and the meadows once more, but ended up finding the ceiling of kaede's hut instead.  
  
She sat straight up, realizing it was just a dream.  
  
"But it felt so real." She thought sadly as she hugged her knees tightly.  
  
Looking around at everyone sleeping, she found Inuyasha was gone again.  
  
"Why is this happening again? Is this another dream?"  
  
Kagome stood up and edged her way outside, only to stop abruptly mid air in step to feel something tugging at her in the woods in front of her.  
  
"No." She whimpered. "Not again!"  
  
And with that Kagome took off, not knowing what direction she was going or where.  
  
Suddenly Kagome found her self in the arms of someone. She probably ran into them as she wasn't looking in front of her.  
  
"Hey where do you think your going?" Inuyasha asked, holding her by her shoulders to gaze confusingly into deep sad eyes.  
  
"Just leave me alone Inuyasha!" She yelled somehow getting out of his grasp and running away again.  
  
"Hey! Kagome! Come back here!" Inuyasha yelled running after her.  
  
~Kaede's hut~  
  
"What's that all about?" Sango noted watching Kagome and Inuyasha run around.  
  
"Morning jog." Miroku stated with a smile.  
  
Shippo shook his head. "They wouldn't leave withouth telling us right?"  
  
"Hey kagome!" Inuyasha yelled stopping in front of her.  
  
This time Kagome didn't run away but stood very still.  
  
"Bad dream or something?" he asked half humorously.  
  
"That's why I feel so lousy. The dream. How could I forget that? It was just a dream." Kagome replied bitterly.  
  
"yeah, um....You were kind of mumbling things in your sleep." Inuyasha said, his voice going small and embarrassed. "You were saying things like, No, I want to go home, and,.....love me." He finished, his voice trailing off.  
  
Kagome gazed up at him, her eyes overflowing with tears to the brim.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!" she said rushing into his arms and collapsing against his chest.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised by this move, but soon understood and wrapped his arms around her small frame.  
  
"It was horrible." Kagome sniffled, her head resting on his shoulder, their hearts almost touching.  
  
Inuyasha slowly and carefully reached a hand up to stoke her hair, very quietly and soothingly telling kagome it was alright until she looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"You know, that's one thing I love about you."  
  
As soon as kagome said this and Inuyasha's eyes widened, kagome's hands rushed up to cover her mouth. "Ss-sorry....I ddidnn't mean it like that." She fumbled out.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes, feeling that same wave of peace wash over him as he was enchanted by kagome's invigorating scent.  
  
He opened his eyes again, leaning forward so his forehead was touching hers.  
  
"I-I've been meaning to tell you this....I just don't know how to say it."  
  
Kagome pulled away for a second to bring her fingers up to his lips.  
  
"It's alright, I know what you're going to say anyway."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. A real happy smile that kagome had rarely seen before.  
  
She smiled back and he kissed her.  
  
The feeling of his touch soft and warm, then growing more intimate as the kiss deepened. The feeling so good because they were doing something that neither of them had the courage to do, and also because they were doing something that both of them had longed for so long to do.  
  
No matter what else that was going to come up in the future, through battles, defeat, and glory, The one thing that would hold them through would be that special connection, Inuyasha's wave of peace and kindness to humanity, and Kagome's human form power, the will to love anything and everything no matter it's form. These two things learned through each other and made to last,. forever.  
  
"Ah....how I do love young love." Myoga cooed watching from his perch on a nearby tree.  
  
"OH!" he piped jumping up and down, waving his arms about and yelling angrily.  
  
"I just remembered the thing about the jewel and now I have forgotten it! Oh.....curse old age."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello everyone who has read this! ^^  
  
This could be an ending.  
  
But if I get more reviews saying you all like it and want me to continue I will. 


End file.
